


Happy Accident

by Shaunarnia



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You and Dean are sharing a hotel room an though the afternoon you just came back from the gym and tell Dean you are going to take a shower, in the shower you slip and hurt yourself so you have to shout Dean to come and help you and Dean closes his eyes because he wants to be a gentlemen and so he tries to help you up but end’s up touching some of your body parts by mistake (can you make this scene very cute and sweet). Then Seth & Roman come into the room and see Dean helping you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really picked this prompt up and ran with it. I'd love to hear some feedback!
> 
> Warnings: Swears, nudity!

The thing you looked forward to the most whenever you got back from the gym was always the cold shower you’d have afterwards. The change in temperature always managed to make you feel so serene, and even though it was only a quick shower, you could honestly spend over an hour in there.

Dean was still there when you walked through your hotel room door, just kicking back and watching TV. Because there were no more single rooms available, Dean told you he wouldn’t mind rooming with you at all, and in fairness, he’d been great to room with. So that things weren’t weird between you, he’d insisted that you take the bed – he’d slept on the sofa the entire time – and he’d always leave the room whenever you wanted to get changed, even if it was just a change of shirt.

“Good workout?” He asked, turning his attention away from the TV.

“Yeah, it was great. I’m already feeling the burn,” You chuckled, “I’m gonna go jump in the shower, okay?”

“Go for it. Just call me when you’re about to get out and I’ll go take a walk or somethin’.”

You smiled and reached into your gym bag for your towel, kicking your shoes off outside the door and stepping into the bathroom. You grabbed your toiletries out of the cabinet and turned the water on, which gave you time to strip down while the temperature dropped to ice cold.

You stepped in the shower and closed the door behind you, sighing when the droplets hit your back. At first, your skin prickled at the change in temperature, but your body soon settled to the alteration. You stood completely under the shower head and closed your eyes, running your fingers through your waterlogged hair, slicking it back. 

You reached for your body wash and began to scrub your arms, and you blindly reached out for the shower door to get your towel, but you lost your footing. You slipped backwards, dropping your body wash, hitting the back of your head on the tiles and falling flat on your ass.

“Ah, _shit_!”

Everything hurt. Your head hurt, your ass hurt, even your leg hurt for some reason. A whole lot of noise echoed throughout the bathroom, and Dean heard it from the other room.

“(Y/N)? You okay in there?” 

He called to you. It sounded like he was right outside the door.

“ _Fuck_ …no. Dean, I’m flat on my ass here. I slipped and hit my head. I can’t get back up. My leg is killing me.”

You rubbed at your eyes, which cleared the water out of them a little bit. You instinctively held your hand on your head where the damage had been done and checked for blood, and luckily, there was none. It was probably just going to leave a lump, but you didn’t know what was going on with your leg. It hurt like hell, and you knew you weren’t going to be able to get out without some help.

“Shall I go get someone?”

“No, just…just come in and help me!”

Getting someone else to help would take too much time. You couldn’t spend the next half hour sitting on the shower floor. The door opened slowly, and you saw Dean feeling his way around the bathroom.

“Alright, I’m in and my eyes are shut. I don’t wanna look, I ain’t like that. Just speak to me so I know where I’m goin’.”

He proceeded to tap the counters to find his way around, and how gentlemanly he really was melted your heart. He was right opposite you now, and you could clearly see that his eyes were shut tight.

“Dean, I’m right opposite you. Turn to your left and step forward,” You watched as he did so, “Now, you’re gonna have to get in here with me, turn the water off and help me up.”

Upon hearing his next instructions, he slipped off his jacket with a bit of difficulty – his eyes were still closed – and stepped into the shower with you. You tapped his leg to let him know where you were, and you saw his lips twitch into a smirk. 

Dean didn’t care that he was soaked with icy water. His main priority was helping you out, and how sweet he was being was making you smile so much. You were actually glad that he had his eyes closed, because you were beaming like a fool right now.

“You’ve almost got it, just move your hand to the lef- There you go.”

He turned the water off, rubbing at a few droplets that were running down his face.

“Help me out here, (Y/N). I don’t wanna step on you.” He sounded nervous, and it was so adorable.

“Take a step back, here, I’ll guide you,” You pulled on the lower leg of his jeans, “Ah, fuck!”

“What? Did I step on you? Shit, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, you didn’t do anything!” You giggled at him panicking, “I tried moving my leg a bit but it kills.”

Dean stood in front of you, actually in the perfect place to help you up. You slicked your hair back and held your arms out ready for him.

“Okay, now you’ll have to help me up. You’re right in front of me, so it shouldn’t be difficult. Just lean down and hold your arms out.”

He crouched down to you placing a hand on your shoulder while the other hand reached for your waist, but by god, he was way off. You face began to flare, and you felt so embarrassed that you had to call him up on it.

“Uh…Dean…you’ve got your hand on one of my-“

“Aw, fuck! (Y/N), I’m so sorry, darlin’. I didn’t mean to touch you there…I…shit.”

The blood rushed straight to his cheeks, and you couldn’t stifle a giggle for much longer. He looked like he was scared to make another move. You tapped his thigh, signalling him to get on with it.

“It’s fine, honestly. You can’t see what you’re doing, so I know you didn’t mean to,” You reassured him, “You’re gonna have to carry me. There’s no way I’ll be able to limp out even if I used you as support.”

“You sure? Because I don’t wanna touch you someplace else.” He cringed, and you let out a hearty laugh.

“You won’t, trust me. Just help me up, Ambrose! I’ll guide your hands if you want me to.”

He nodded, and you placed your hand over his, guiding one to the underside of your thigh and guiding the other to the small of your back, and you snaked your arms around his neck. Your bad leg stung when his hand made it there, and it took all your strength not to yelp.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

He hoisted you up when you gave him the all clear, and how he didn’t slip back like you did was beyond you. He stepped out of the shower carefully, making sure that neither of you hit yourselves on the door. You felt his hand slipping very slowly, and it wasn’t long before it made it to your ass. You blushed and bit down on your lip, not having the heart to tell him that he’d done it again after seeing how embarrassed he’d gotten the first time.

“Wait, where’s your towel?”

“It’s on the counter. I can reach it from here,” You stretched across and grabbed it, “I got it.”

You cradled your towel against your stomach as Dean carried you out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. You didn’t even realise that you were resting your head in the crook of his neck, but Dean was all too aware of it. A smile was bubbling on his lips.

“Where’s the bed?” He asked with his eyes still closed as tight as they had been since he first stepped into the bathroom.

“It’s about ten steps, maybe twelve steps forward.”

“I’m gonna put you down there, okay?”

He stepped forward, counting each step carefully so that he didn’t walk straight into the bed. He gently began to lower you down onto the bed, taking his hand from under your legs and using it to safely lower you all the way down. Once he knew you were lying down, he retracted his hands from you, and this time, he was aware that he’d accidentally brushed over your breast again, possibly because of the sharp gasp you made at the sudden contact.

“I am so fuckin’ sorry about that.” He buried his face in his hands, and you shook your head at him even though he couldn’t see you.

“Dean, it’s fine. Stop apologising!” You covered yourself with your towel as best as you could, “You can open your eyes now. I have my towel on.”

Dean opened his eyes and found you beaming at him, despite how much pain you were in. He still felt awkward about where his hands had accidentally wandered, and he was probably going to feel awkward about it for quite some time.

“C’mere.”

You held your arms out towards him and pulled him down for a hug. You wrapped your arms around his midsection. He wrapped his arms around you too, and you glanced up at him to look him in the eyes.

“Thank you. So much. I don’t know many people who would’ve done that for me, and you were such a gentleman about it. I owe you big time.”

“You don’t owe me anythin’, sweetheart.” He gazed down at you.

“Don’t you argue with me.” 

You held him by the nape of his neck and pulled him down, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and he chuckled softly. As if on cue, Roman and Seth walked through your hotel room door while you still had hold of Dean. You were inwardly cursing yourself for giving them a spare key.

“Whoa, what’s going on here?” Seth’s eyes widened at the sight of you and Dean soaking wet and locked in an embrace.

“We’re not interrupting, are we?” Roman asked, giving Dean a knowing look and raising his eyebrows at him.

“Hey, I slipped in the shower and Dean helped me, okay?” You quirked a brow at them and smirked, “It’s not what you think.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna have to get her looked at. She hit her head and she says her leg hurts.”

Dean widened his eyes at his brothers as he pulled back from you, and they just smirked at him.

“We’ll, uh…leave you two to it.” 

Roman smirked, nudging Seth towards the door with him and leaving you two alone together.


End file.
